


Stiles Gets His Way

by sperrywink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is unprepared when Stiles wants to test his possible bi-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Gets His Way

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt over at [](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/profile)[**insmallpackages**](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/):  
> [Ficlet: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Danny - Blowjobs. ](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/5473.html?thread=941409&#t941409)  
>  Also fills my "Teaching" square for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

Watching Stiles fidget, and do everything but their lab report, Danny was getting frustrated. Finally, he clamped one hand down on Stiles’ bouncing knee and asked, “What, already?”

In return, in a rush of words, Stiles asked, “Can I blow you?”

Danny had to do a double take. “What?”

Stiles was blushing, and his hands were flying through the air, sculpting something that was inscrutable to Danny, but that Stiles seemed to think explained everything. Slowly removing his hand from Stiles’ knee, unsure if he wanted to be touching Stiles right now, Danny raised an eyebrow at him. He was pretty sure he wasn’t having the oddest wet dream ever, but he couldn’t fathom why Stiles would ask that. Usually when straight guys hit on Danny, which they did a lot more than he ever thought they would, they wanted Danny to blow them (without reciprocation, mind you), not the other way around. Guys were jerks like that.

Stiles replied, “I think I might be bi, and I’m a doer, not a thinker. I just want to try it out, see if I like it.”

“I’m not a training doll. I’m here to work on our lab report.” Danny was pretty sure getting involved with Stiles would be a huge mistake. Stiles was too… unpredictable. Even if he did have a mouth that had featured in Danny’s fantasies more than once.

“Oh, come on! Who turns down blowjobs?” Stiles jumped up from his chair and his hands were flying around his head again, but Danny correctly read the exasperation in the movement this time. Taking a deep breath, Stiles settled back into his seat and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. “I promise I will not be weird about it. Seriously, dude, it’s a free, no-strings-attached blowjob. I know you don’t have a boyfriend; what’s the problem?”

Danny couldn’t help but meet Stiles’ gaze and he swallowed. The _look_ in Stiles eyes was intent and serious and it was tripping Danny out. The only person Stiles ever treated to that kind of look was Lydia Martin, not Danny. He knew then that he would go through with it, having Stiles look at him like that was too intoxicating to let it go; but he also knew there would definitely be strings attached, no matter what Stiles said.

The silence stretched but Stiles was unusually calm for it; Danny was the one who was jittery now. Stiles just held his gaze with a pleading expression on his face and his eyes almost liquid with emotion. Licking his lips, watching as Stiles’ eyes tracked the movement, Danny gave up the ghost and nodded slightly.

Stiles jumped and his eyes widened. “Yes? Yes! Great! Okay.”

Now Danny could see the nervousness wash over Stiles in waves. He sighed. He was getting ready to retract, when Stiles put his hands on Danny’s knees and pushed them outward gently. Both of them bent their heads to watch the space between Danny’s thighs grow. Once his legs were spread, Danny leaned back. Holy shit, this was happening. Stiles visibly swallowed, but slid to his knees more gracefully than he usually moved.

Danny’s breath stuttered in his chest.

He was experienced. Well, kind of. He had given more blowjobs than he had received, but Danny knew that was because he tended to go after attractive douchebags. Unfortunately he hadn’t found the attractive non-douchebag of his dreams yet. Anyway. Blowjobs were still novel enough to make him breathless, and make his cock twitch in anticipation. This time was no different. It might even have been better than some of Danny’s experiences, considering he had jerked off to thoughts of Stiles’ mouth in the past.

Stiles started talking then, of course. Stiles never did anything without a running commentary. “Okay. Easy as pie. Not that pie is easy; have you ever tried to make a pie crust? Not as easy as it looks.” As he mumbled nonsense, his hands slid up Danny’s thighs from his knees to his groin. They both jumped when the back of Stiles’ hand brushed against Danny’s clothed cock. Danny held his breath again as Stiles froze.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles flicked a look up into Danny’s eyes and then moved both hands to Danny’s belt, sliding them over his hips, not shying from his cock, but not palming it either. Danny didn’t know if he should speak or not; didn’t know whether it would spook Stiles, or help settle him down.

Stiles unbuckled his belt and with quick motions, unzipped his pants, tugging them down. Danny let his body slide down, lifting his hips, giving Stiles more space and giving the fabric room to move. His cock was free and at half mast, now was the time for Stiles to sink or swim.

Pausing just long enough to make Danny uncomfortable, Stiles hesitantly reached out and wrapped his hand around Danny’s cock. He asked, “Is this all right?” His voice was barely a whisper.

Danny was too busy concentrating on not moving to answer right away. It felt divine to be touched by another person, even if Stiles’ hand was a little dry and rough. Finally he nodded and then unstuck his voice. “Yeah, yeah. Just, lick your palm.”

Stiles, being a smart guy, nodded and licked his hand, his pink tongue sticking out of his red lips and Danny suddenly felt like he was in a porno. He couldn’t drag his gaze off of Stiles mouth, even as Stiles once again gripped his cock and began jacking him slowly. Stiles lips were pursed like he was concentrating hard and Danny squirmed. Having Stiles attention solely on him was deeply arousing.

Danny could feel his cock hardening under Stiles attention and his own dirty thoughts, but it wasn’t until Stiles made a sound and stopped stroking him that he looked down at his cock in Stiles hand. His cock hardened slightly more with his attention focused on it. Stiles said, “Dude, I don’t think that’s all going to fit in my mouth. Damn, you have a big dick. Is that normal?”

Danny snorted out a laugh, he couldn’t help himself. “My dick is not abnormal, Stiles. Jesus.”

Stiles said, “I’m just saying. I don’t think it’s all going to fit,” and without hesitation, Stiles slid his mouth over Danny’s cock and Danny moaned in shock. Before his brain could really process it, Stiles was pulling off and saying, “See. Totally doesn’t fit. How does this work? You’re the expert.” He was looking at Danny as if he was asking how to calculate molarity.

Danny took a deep breath and forced his limbs to move. Taking Stiles’ hand in his, he wrapped it around the base of his cock and said, “Use your hand to cover what doesn’t fit. Then move your mouth and hand together. And no teeth.”

Stiles hummed his agreement and Danny removed his hand as Stiles leaned over his lap again and sucked his cock down without any freaking out or hesitation. Danny had the stray thought that Stiles should have no doubt- he was definitely at least bi, and then his mind was consumed with pleasure as he tried to keep still while Stiles approached sucking his cock with all the eager enthusiasm he usually reserved for getting in trouble with Scott.

Danny gripped the edges of his chair tight and held still, biting his lip to keep his louder moans inside. The wet heat of Stiles mouth felt delicious, and although there was the occasional scrape of teeth and drip of spit, Stiles was doing a hell of a job of rocking Danny’s world. Stiles eyes looked up and Danny moaned again, because Stiles’ eyes were black pools of desire. The little jerk then winked at him, but he also sucked harder, so Danny didn’t kick him in the side, just slouched further down, and leaned his head back to better enjoy the blowjob.

What could have been seconds or minutes later, Danny could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. He released the chair and tried to guide Stiles’ mouth off his cock. Stiles wouldn’t budge, and was waving one hand in the air, knocking at his hand. Pretty soon it was too late because Danny was coming like a freight train.

He closed his eyes and bowed over Stiles’ head as aftershocks went through him. Danny was still coming down and panting hard, when, of course, Stiles started talking. “Holy shit, that was awesome. But dude, you shoot a lot of come. I couldn’t swallow it all there at the end. I can see why you tried to wave me off. But really, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t get the whole experience, you know?”

Too drained to follow Stiles’ train of thought, Danny just said, “Whatever.” He then opened his eyes and belatedly looked down at Stiles, who was wrestling with his own belt and zipper.

Blinking slowly, trying to get his brain back online, Danny suddenly said, “No, wait,” when Stiles started jacking himself off. He reached down, and gripping Stiles arms, heaved him up, and into his lap. Stiles squeaked like a girl and Danny laughed.

Stiles threw his arms around Danny’s shoulders, and with the renewed space, Danny palmed Stiles’ erection. Stiles said, “Whoa, oh my god.”

Danny caught his eye and, just to be a bastard, winked at Stiles. Stiles laughed and then moaned, his hips thrusting into Danny’s hand.

The position was a little precarious and they were all tangled up in their clothes, but Stiles didn’t seem to care. He rested his forehead on Danny’s shoulder and was watching his cock appear and disappear into Danny’s grip, his breath stuttering on every upstroke.

Much sooner than Danny had, he was coming and biting Danny’s shoulder to stifle his shout. He went boneless, and since Danny wasn’t quite expecting it, he fell back down to the floor before Danny could get a better grip. He looked debauched there with come over his rucked-up shirt and his limbs akimbo. He arched his neck and let out a long groan. “Wow. You can do that any time. Seriously, open door.”

He didn’t look like he was in a rush to get back himself straightened out. Danny wasn’t either, but knew they had to do it. They had a lab report to finish. He looked down at his shirt and grimaced when he saw some of Stiles’ come had gotten on his shirt. He stood up, redid his trousers, and asked, “Can I borrow a shirt?”

“Sure, mi casa es su casa.” Stiles waved a vague arm over his head towards his dresser.

Danny nodded, not that Stiles was looking at him. He still had his eyes closed and looked like he was moments from falling asleep. As he removed his shirt, Danny kicked Stiles in the side. “Don’t fall asleep. We still have to finish our report.”

Groaning, but getting up, Stiles said, “Slave driver.”

“Hey. I let you blow me. Speaking of which, what’s the verdict, by the way?” Danny had already guessed the answer, but he wanted to see what Stiles would say.

“Like it was such a hardship getting a blowjob.” Stiles blushed slightly before saying the next bit. It was endearing, but Danny sternly told himself that Stiles was not a suitable crush. Even though he wasn’t a douchebag, he was definitely up to something with Scott, and Danny wanted no part of it. Stiles finally continued, saying, “But, yeah, definitely bi. I got such a rush with your dick in my mouth, man. Seriously, how come no one says how awesome that is?”

Danny clapped him on the shoulder. “Because it is still a hetero world. Come on. Let’s get this report done.” They both changed and then Danny herded Stiles back to his computer desk. Stiles grumbled a bit, but went willingly enough.

Danny deliberately didn’t look at Stiles’ mouth for the rest of the afternoon.  



End file.
